Biology
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah sosok gadis remaja yang sangat membenci pelajaran Biologi. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi gadis ini selalu beralasan bahwa Biologi adalah pelajaran yang sulit sekaligus membosankan. Lalu, bagaimanakah Sasori Haruno, kakak dari gadis merah muda ini, untuk membantu memecahkan permasalahan adiknya? dan apakah sasuke si pemenang olimpiade bisa membantunya?


Sakura Haruno adalah sosok gadis remaja yang sangat membenci pelajaran Biologi. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi gadis ini selalu beralasan bahwa Biologi adalah pelajaran yang sulit sekaligus membosankan. Padahal ia adalah anak dari pasangan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi yang notabenenya adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Lalu, bagaimanakah Sasori Haruno, kakak dari gadis merah muda ini, untuk membantu memecahkan permasalahan adiknya?

**BIOLOGY**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer ****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo (s), dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk SasuSaku Fanday.**

**Happy SasuSaku Fanday **

"_Hn, kau tahu Sakura, Gangguan pernapasan lain yang disebabkan oleh sesak nafas selain asma?"_

**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT!**

**Haruno Sasori **harus menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tak habis fikir, apa sebenarnya yang salah pada adik merah mudanya ini. Sudah berulang kali ia mengajari adik semata wayangnya ini tapi tetap saja mengeluh tidak mengerti. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan agar Sakura memperhatikannya saat menerangkan pelajaran Biologi yang sebenarnya mudah jika ia fokus.

"Saku-chan! Letakkan ponselmu! Besok kau akan ulangan Biologikan? Sekarang cepat belajar!" ujar pemuda bersurai merah darah itu.

Sakura melirik Sasori dari ekor matanya dan memajukan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku yang akan ulangan, kenapa Onii-chan yang sewot? Urusi saja urusanmu."

Toeng!

Perempatan siku muncul didahi Sasori. Ia menatap garang Sakura yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan ponsel pintar yang diusap-usapnya. Sedangkan ia harus duduk di lantai dengan buku-buku Biologi yang bertebaran disekelilingnya. Seketika ide brilian muncul dikepala merahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Melihat seringaian yang terpampang jelas diwajah baby face Sasori, mau tak mau gadis ini bergidik ngeri. Sasori membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura. Gadis ini merasakan geli saat Sasori bernafas ditelinganya dan berbisik, "Baiklah, jika itu bukan urusanku, kalau hasil ulanganmu remedial lagi, jangan pernah meminta bantuanku untuk menolongmu. Sa-ku-chan." Sasori sengaja mengeja nama adiknya.

Mendengarkan ancaman Sasori, mau tak mau gadis ini merasa sedikit takut. Pasalnya hanya Sasori yang bisa mengajarinya tentang pelajaran itu. Walaupun hasilnya nilai Sakura masih pas-pasan. Setidaknya lebih baik jika Sakura dibiarkan belajar sendiri. Karena Sasori tahu, jika tidak dipaksa maka adiknya itu tidak akan pernah menurut.

**~~ Biology~~**

Huft.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Ini adalah yang keempat kalinya Kurenai Yuhi, selaku wali kelasnya memarahinya karena nilai ulangan biologi. Gadis itu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk belajar dan memahami materi yang diajarkan gurunya di sekolah. Namun apa daya? Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Ia tidak pandai dalam pelajaran itu. Walaupun semua orang di Konoha tahu, bahwa ia adalah seorang Haruno. Keluarga terpandang di Konoha yang dikenal dengan kehebatan mereka di bidang medis. Lantas, ada apa dengan gadis keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Haruno ini? Kenapa hanya ia yang tak suka dengan pelajaran yang berkaitan erat dengan ilmu kedokteran?

PLETAK!

Sakura menghempaskan sebuah buku campbell yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya mengawang-awang. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa ada sebuah peraturan bodoh dikeluarganya, yang mengharuskan semua keturunan Haruno untuk selalu membaca buku laknat itu minimal 1 jam sehari. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali mengganti marganya agar ia bisa terlepa dari beban ini. Tapi, apa bisa? Mengingat ia masih kecil dan pada marga siapakah ia akan pindah?

"Saku-chan, kau didalam?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mungil gadis merah muda ini. Sakura membuka matanya yang terpejam dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membukanya perlahan dan menemukan sosok Sasori dihadapannya.

"Ada apa nii-chan?" ujarnya malas.

"Kau ada kegiatan sore ini?"

"Ngg.." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut soft pink adiknya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan."

Sakura menuruti perintah kakaknya. Meski ia masih cukup sebal dengan Sasori yang mengganggu jam tidurnya. Gadis itu mematut bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memakai dress sederhana berwarna putih, dengan pita di bagian pinggang dan renda dibagian ujung terusan gaunnya. Ia memoles make-up sedikit pada wajahnya dan segera mengambil tas kecil yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Sakura segera turun ke bawah dan mendapati Sasori sudah siap dengan Ducati hitamnya. Pemuda tampan ini mengenakan kaos berwarna merah dengan gambar awan akatsuki dan jeans hitam, tak lupa sepatu kets putihnya. Sakura segera memakai helm dan menaiki jok belakang. Ia memeluk Sasori dari belakang dan mereka berdua pun segera melesat meninggalkan kediaman mewah keluarga Haruno.

**~~ Biology~~**

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa harus mengikuti kemauan anikinya yang idiot ini. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya bosan dan memandang sekeliling restoran "AI" yang sedang ia tempati sekarang. Terdapat berpuluh-puluh kursi yang disusun rapi dengan sebuah meja bulat dan bunga lili segar yang diletakkan di dalam vas. Lilin aroma terapi pun ikut dinyalakan untuk menambah kesan romantis pada restoran nuansa Eropa ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas, mata onyx-nya menyusuri setiap tempat di restoran mahal Konoha. Ia mencari keberadaan kakaknya yang berjanji untuk mengajaknya makan malam di sini. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Jangankan makan malam, melihat batang hidung si sulung Uchiha saja tidak. Ia merasa bosan dan merasa telah menghabiskan waktunya secara sia-sia di restoran ini. Padahal, seharusnya ia berada di kamar. Mendengarkan musik sambil membaca buku Campbell yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Huh.. seperti membaca novel saja.

Yah, memang benar. Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, NO DAY WITHOUT CAMPBELL. Ia bahkan memiliki jadwal rutin untuk membaca kesayangannya itu. Ia sangat suka pada Biologi. Eh,,.. ralat! Ia **sangat** cinta pada Biologi. Bahkan, ia rela menghabiskan malam minggunya hanya untuk menamatkan buku itu. Seperti para remaja yang ingin menghabiskan waktu membaca novel. Entah apa yang salah pada pria ini, di keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah ada yang terlalu serius menyukai pelajaran Biologi. Walaupun Itachi adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, tapi ia lebih suka mempelajari bisnis disela-sela kuliahnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu ini bersikeras untuk menjadi Dokter sekaligus Ilmuwan. Ia ingin mempelajari penyebab manusia bisa jatuh cinta. Bahkan ia berencana untuk membuat obat, agar seseorang bisa menghilangkan perasaan cinta. Karena akhir-akhir ini beredar berita tentang percobaan bunuh diri karena putus cinta. Dan tentu saja menurutnya itu bodoh. Sasuke menganggap bahwa orang yang jatuh cinta itu adalah bodoh. Padahal ia sendiri sudah jatuh cinta pada biologi, apakah ia juga termasuk kategori orang bodoh?

.

**.**

**Flashback ON**

Itachi baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari sahabat kuliahnya. Uchiha sulung itu melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membaca buku 'kesayangannya'. Ia mengerti maksud dari si pengirim pesan. Jika dilihat-lihat, adiknya itu tampan. Tapi, kenapa diusianya yang ke-17 tahun Itachi tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dekat, ataupun menggandeng seorang gadis. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada adiknya?

Itachi berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu sedang membaca buku favoritnya sambil telungkup di atas sofa. Begitu ia sudah dekat dengan sasaran.

DOR!

PUK!

Buku Campbell setebal kamus itu mendapat sempurna diwajah tampan Itachi. Adiknya yang satu itu telak memukul wajahnya dengan Campbell. Ia meringis kesakitan dan mengusap kulit wajahnya yang memerah.

"Otouto! Kau ini kenapa? Ini sakit sekali tauk!"

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar dan tak mengacuhkan kakaknya.

"Hn. Idiot!"

Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya dan hendak pergi dari sana. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi Itachi lebih dahulu menarik bagian belakang kaosnya.

"Hei Otouto! Kau mau kemana? Aku mau bicara."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Itachi dari ekor matanya.

"Otouto, maafkan aku yah. Bagaimana jika kau ku teraktir di restoran langgananku?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Ia merasa curiga dengan apa yang ditawarkan Itachi padanya. Perasaan, tadi ia memukul kakaknya dengan sengaja. Karena ia tahu Itachi berniat untuk mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Hehehe.. aku tak menerima penolakan. Kutunggu diluar ya? Bye Otouto."

Itachi pun melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih diam ditempat semula. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang direncanakan.

**Flasback Off**

**~~ Biology~~**

Sakura baru saja sampai disebuah restoran bergaya Eropa Klasik. Ia segera turun dari motor Sasori, dan memberikan helm itu pada kakaknya. Sasori segera mematikan mesin motor dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Saku-chan, aku ingin ke sana dulu ya. Pulsa handphoneku habis."

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Oh iya, kau masuk saja duluan. Bilang pada pelayannya, kau sudah memesan tempat atas nama Haruno Sasori."

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum sambil berjalan menjauhinya. Entah kenapa, dari senyuman itu sepertinya Sasori menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kring-kring!

Sebuah bell pertanda ada pelanggan baru yang datang pun berbunyi. Seorang pelayan dengan seragam hitam putih, menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Selamat Sore nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah.

"Eng.. aku sudah memesan tempat atas nama Haruno Sasori."

"Baiklah, mari saya antar."

Pelayan itu pun mengantar Sakura pada tempat khusus VVIP yang tersedia di restoran mewah ini. Sebuah meja dan kursi yang saling berhadapan, diletakkan khusus di ruangan yang cukup luas. Di ruangan itu, diberi pencahayaan yang tidak terlalu terang, tapi cukup romantis untuk menikmati keindahan restoran ini secara pribadi. Dentingan piano pun dibunyikan dengan memainkan musik bertempo pelan dan romantis.

Sakura cukup tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sasorikah yang menyewa ini semua? Untuk apa? Bukannya mereka hanya akan makan malam bersama? Kenapa harus seromantis ini? Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Srek!

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang memasuki ruangan VVIP tadi. Pemuda tampan itu memakai kemeja hitam yang dilipat sampai bagian sikunya. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam ke depan. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Onyx itu menatap Sakura dengan intens, sampai akhirnya mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Ah! Kau siapa? Apa kau sudah memesan tempat ini duluan?" ujar Sakura kebingungan.

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan mengambil kursi di depan Sakura. Melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu yang seenaknya saja, Sakura segera memarahinya.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu! Kau siapa? Seenaknya saja menduduki tempat ini. Kau tidak tahu? Kakakku sudah memesannya dari tadi." Bentak Sakura.

Sasuke memandangnya sekilas, dan mengambil buku yang berada di atas meja. Sakura tercengang kaget. Setahunya, tidak ada buku di atas meja itu. Kenapa sekarang ada?

"Hn. Aku duluan yang sampai disini, **Nona**." Ujarnya, sambil menekankan kata 'Nona'.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal, dan duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku akan tetap disini sampai Saso-nii datang!"

"Hn. Terserah!"

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke tampak sibuk membaca buku yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura melirik pemuda tampan itu dan heran dengan bahan bacaan Sasuke.

"Hah! Pria ini membaca Campbell seperti membaca novel. Apa bagusnya buku jelek itu!" batin Sakura.

Ia terus memperhatikan Sasuke dengan intens.

"Eh, pemuda ini tampan juga. Tapi sayang, sepertinya dia dingin sekali."

"Pesanan anda, tuan, nona."

Seorang pelayan datang sambil membawakan makanan khas Eropa berupa Chicken Parmigiana. Yaitu hidangan ayam yang berasal dari daerah Parmigiana. Makanan ini terdiri dari dada ayam yang dilapisi tepung roti dan disajikan dengan saus neopolitan yang terbuat dari tomat dan keju.

Sakura tercengang heran dengan pelayan tadi. Seingatnya ia baru datang dan belum memesan apa-apa. Kenapa sekarang dihadapannya sudah disajikan makanan lezat ini. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tetap diam dan fokus pada bahan bacaannya. Ia meliriknya dengan sebal dan berucap.

"Hei! Apa ini semua makananmu?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, dan menatap emerald indah di hadapannya.

"Hn. Tidak!"

Ctak!

Perempatan siku muncuk di dahi lebar Sakura. Ia memukul meja cukup keras hingga membuat pelayan yang sedang menata hidangan mereka tersentak kaget.

"HEY! KAU ITU SEBENARNYA SIAPA? SEENAKNYA DATANG! DUDUK DITEMPAT SASO-NII! DAN TIBA-TIBA MEMESAN MAKANAN! KAU KIRA SIAPA YANG MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA!" Sakura membentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda tampan itu. Melihat tingkah laku Sakura, Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Kau tahu, jika berbicara sambil berdiri dan membentak-bentak itu akan membuat sistem syarafmu terkejut. Jantung akan memompa darah dengan cepat menuju otak, sehingga peredaran darahmu menjadi tidak stabil. Kau mau terkena serangan jantung mendadak?"

Sakura merasa tertohok mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu barusan. Apa katanya? Serangan jantung mendadak? Sakura pasti tidak mau mati muda. Gadis itu segera mendudukkan dirinya secara asar dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan kesal sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Jika kau menghempaskan pantatmu terlalu kencang, itu bisa membuat pinggulmu sakit. Kau tidak ingin terkena nyeri sendi, atau pegal linukan?"

Sakura kembali tercengang dengan penuturan pemuda di depannya ini. Apakah semua tingkah lakunya harus dikomentari dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran Biologi?

Ia kembali memajukan bibir mungilnya. Ia meminum jus stroberi yag disediakan untuknya dan segera memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan lahap. Sakura memasukkan potongan ayam berukuran besar ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu? Gigi butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengunyah makanan. Agar kerongkonganmu bekerja tidak terlalu berat dan pencernaan di dalam lambungmu bisa berjalan dengan baik. Jika kau mengunyah makanan dan menelannya secepat itu, apa kau tidak takut akan tersedak dan sakit perut?"

Cukup sudah!

Prang!

Sakura menjatuhkan sendoknya ke lantai marmer yang berada di bawahnya. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan garang, seolah-olah ingin memakan pemuda itu hidup-hidup.

"Dengar ya Tuan tanpa nama! Aku tidak kenal siapa kau! Dari mana asalmu! Dan apapun itu tentang dirimu! Aku datang kesini untuk menikmati makan malamku bersama Onii-chan. Tiba-tiba kau datang, duduk dihadapanku, dan mengomentariku seenak jidatmu. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan segala ucapanmu tentang tingkah lakuku yang selalu kau kaitkan dengan pelajaran Biologi. Aku sudah muak dengan pelajaran itu! Aaarrrhh!"

Sakura berteriak kencang didepan Sasuke. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal dan dadanya naik turun. Pertanda bahwa ia menguras energi yang cukup banyak untuk memarahi Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda itu, ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan geli dan menyeringai.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, membuat Sakura ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Baiklah, kenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sakura. Gadis ini terlihat bingung menatap uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia tak habis fikir, tadi pemuda itu sangat dingin padanya. Kemudian berubah menjadi sok tahu, dan sekarang mengajaknya berkenalan dengan ramah seolah-olah ia lupa bahwa Sakura membentaknya dengan kencang. Merasa terabaikan, Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau mengenalkan namamu. Bagaimana, jika aku memanggilmu jidat?"

CTAK!

Perempatan siku kembali muncul didahi lebar Sakura. Baru saja gadis ini mencoba untuk berfikir sedikit lebih positif pada Sasuke, pemuda ini sudah menghancurkannya.

"K-kau! Berani-beraninya mengataiku jidat. Awas kau ya!"

Sakura melayangkan tinju mungilnya dihadapan Sasuke. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu sigap menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu terhuyung ke depan dan hampir saja terjatuh, jika saja Sasuke tidak menopang berap badannya. Wangi maskulin seketika menyeruak ke dalam hidung Sakura dan menjadi sensasi tersendiri baginya. Sasuke menyeringai.

Ia merapatkan tubuh Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan pundak gadis itu. Sehingga ia bisa merasakan aroma Cherry yang menguar dari sana. Sadar dengan posisi mereka, Sakura segera melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Sasuke dan kembali berdiri seperti semula. Meski kini rona merah muda menghiasi wajahnya, Sakura berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terasa lebih cepat.

"Hn. Wajahmu memerah. Biar kutebak, sekarang pasti kau merasa jantungmu berdegup dengan cepat. Apa kau tahu kenapa itu terjadi? Itu karena dirimu merasakan sentuhan secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat reseptor kulitmu menjadi terkejut sehingga mengirimkan sinyal secara cepat pada sum-sum tulang belakang yang bekerja untuk mengatur detak jantungmu. Hah.. dasar gadis aneh."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Dirinya merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Di depannya, seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Berhasil menebak segala yang terjadi padanya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, pemuda itu menjelaskannya dengan rinci. Apakah ini efek karena pemuda ini terlalu sering membaca Campbell?

Seharusnya Sakura juga bisa seperti itu. Menjabarkan semua yang dilihatnya secara ilmiah berdasarkan pelajaran biologi. Diakan juga sering membaca Campbell. Meski sebenarnya Sakura hanya memperhatikan gambar-gambarnya saja. Fiuhh~

Mereka pun kembali tenang. Sakura memakan makan malamnya, dan Sasuke masih membaca meski sekali-kali tangannya mengambil kentang goreng untuk dikunyah.

DING!

Bunyi sebuah pesan masuk secara bersamaan. Sasuke membuka layar touch screennya dan membaca pesan dari kakaknya.

_From : Itachi_

_Bagaimana? Gadis itu cantik bukan?_

_Hehe.. maaf ya otouto. Aku sengaja pura2 ke toilet untuk menghindar darimu._

_Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan makan malam romantis kalian._

_:D_

Heh.. ternyata benar apa dugaan Sasuke. Pantas saja kakaknya itu bersikap sok baik untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Rupanya ia ingin memperkenalkan dia dengan gadis pink ini.

Disisi lain...

Sakura mengusap layar ponsel pintarnya, dan mendapati e-mail dari Sasori.

_From : Nii-chan jelek_

_Subject : -_

_Saku-chan, maaf ya tadi aku buru-buru._

_Aku harus pergi karena ada temanku yang sedang kesusahan. Gomen ne, tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam. Tapi, kau tidak sendiriankan disana? _

_Tadi temanku bilang, Sasuke sudah sampai. Baiklah, lanjutkan acara romantis kalian. _

_Sampai jumpa Imouto. :*_

Sakura membeku ditempat. Ternyata, semua ini sudah dirancang kakaknya. Pantas saja tiba-tiba Sasori menghilang dan meninggalkannya satu ruangan dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini. Pemuda tampan yang aneh dan suka mengaitkan segala hal dengan pelajaran yang paling dibencinya. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan.

"Jadi, namamu Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura menatap mata Onyx Sasuke dan berucap kecil.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hn. Nama yang bagus. Kau tahu? Terkadang wanita hamil akan memberikan nama pada anaknya sesuai dengan apa yang ia idamkan saat mengandung. Mungkin, saat mengandung dirimu, ibumu memikirkan bunga Sakura. Sehingga kau dinamai itu."

"Huh! Ku sok tahu. Bagaimana jika ibuku malah memikirkan ayam. Nanti ibuku malah memberikanku nama Sasuke."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mendelik sebal saat Sakura mengaitkan namanya dengan ayam.

"Tentu saja. Tadi kau bilang bahwa wanita hamil memberikan nama pada anaknya sesuai apa yang mereka idamkan saat mengandung. Bisa saja saat mengandung dirimu, ibumu menikirkan ayam. Sehingga lahirlah dirimu yang memiliki kepala seperti pantat ayam." Ujar Sakura dengan santai.

Mendengarkan hipotesis wanita ini, Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Kau tahu? Aku punya cara untuk membuatmu diam."

Tiba-tiba saja...

.

.

.

.

CUP!

Bibir tipis pemuda itu mendarat dipipi Sakura. Hanya 5 detik namun membuat debaran jantung Sakura semakin cepat dan membuat wajahnya terasa mendidih. Sasuke kembali kepada posisi semulanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura sendiri hanya menggenggam erat ujung dressnya dan berusaha menghilangkan semburat bodoh yang menjalari pipi putihnya sekarang.

"K-kau! Da-dasar Pervert!"

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menghindari senyum kemenangan yang tercetak jelas di wajah si bungsu Uchiha.

**~~ Biology~~**

Hari ini adalah 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Meski Sakura dan Sasuke berbeda sekolah. Namun, tak jarang Sasuke menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah, ataupun menjemputnya saat akan berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti sekarang, gadis merah muda ini mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung tegap pemuda itu. Mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke.

Rencananya, pemuda tampan yang Sakura kenal sebagai pemenang olimpiade Biologi se-Konoha ini akan mengajarinya cara-cara mudah untuk mempelajari materi yang dianggapnya susah itu. Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai. Sakura cukup tercengang melihat kediaman Uchiha yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip dengan istana dari pada rumah. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, terdapat sekelompok pemuda-pemuda aneh yang Itachi bilang bernama akatsuki. Ada yang berwajah hiu, berbadan putih dan hitam, pemuda dengan banyak piercing, sampai denga pemuda yang berwajah bayi.

Apa?

Berwajah bayi?

Yah.. itu adalah Sasori. Pemuda tampan itu sedang berada dikediaman Uchiha juga. Ia dan Itachi sama-sama mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka berdua berencana untuk menjodohkan adik mereka masing-masing.

"Hei Itachi, Sasuke dan adiknya Sasori berpacaran ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit biru dengan wajah seperti hiu.

"Hah.. kau ini! Lihat saja mereka. Bergandengan tangan kemana-mana. Malah Sasuke mengajak adik Sasori ke dalam kamar. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Ujar Zetsu putih.

"Ah,, entahlah. Biarkan saja! Merekakan sudah besar." Ucap Itachi dengan enteng.

"Heh! Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Tinggal kubotaki saja kepala pantat ayam otouto-mu itu." Sambung Sasori.

Membayangkan Sasuke botak tanpa rambut Chicken butt kebanggaannya, sontak Itachi tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHA... silahkan saja Sasori! Aku tidak sabar melihat wujud Sasuke yang botak. Hahaha..." tawanya dengan keras.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya swetdrop mendengarkan perkataan Itachi. Dasar! Tipe kakak yang tidak sayang pada adik.

Dilain sisi, Sasuke sedang berduaan dengan Sakura di kamarnya. Uchiha bungsu itu duduk berdempetan dengan Sakura di pinggir tempat tidur. Seolah-olah tiada lagi tempat bagi mereka berdua untuk berjauhan. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya dan membimbing kepala Sakura agar jatuh di pundaknya. Kedua remaja yang sedang merajut cinta itu masih diam dan tidak berbicara apapun. Mereka hanya menikmati suasana dengan sentuhan yang menghanyutkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap onyx yang menjerat hatinya itu.

"Sasuke-kun~" ujarnya manja.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sepasang emerald yang memandangnya dengan sayu. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah mereka berusaha mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Hingga Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mendarat di pipinya.

Yah..

Sasuke hanya menciumnya dipipi. Pemuda itu belum berani melakukan yang lebih karena status mereka masih "HTS". Sakura merasakan helaan nafas lembut Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan posisinya lagi pada Sasuke hingga mereka terlihat seperti amplop dan perangko.

"Sasuke-kun, ajari aku biologi tentang sistem pernafasan."

Sasuke pun menjauhkan posisi mereka dan mulai beranjak ke meja belajar untuk mengambil catatan sekolahnya.

**~~ Biology~~**

"Jadi, pertama-tama rongga dada mengembang, tulang rusuk bagian depan terangkat, dan udara masuk. Lalu, rongga dada relaksasi, tulang rusuk bagian depan relaksasi, dan udara keluar." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menangguk pelan dan mulai memberikan jembatan keledai agar Sakura lebih mudah menghafalkannya.

"Hidung-tenggorokan-faring-laring-trakea-bronkus-paru-paru-alveolus-sel-sel tubuh. Aahhh... Sasuke-kun! Banyak sekali~ aku susah menghafalkan urutannya." Ujar Sakura sambil berteriak frustasi.

Sasuke menggaruk kepala ravennya. Pemuda ini cukup sabar menghadapi Sakura yang cepat sekali menyerah.

"Sudah kubilang, pelan-pelan saja!"

"Tapi tidak bisa Sasuke-kun. Akkhh Sakit!" Sakura memegang kepalanya.

Secara tidak sengaja, 2 percakapan diatas terdengar sampai keluar. Zetsu dan Kisame yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Sasuke, mendengarkan percakapan mereka tadi.

"Sasu~ pelan-pelan akkhh.." ujar Sakura lagi.

Kisame dan Zetsu yang mendengarkan suara Sakura pun lantas membuat wajah mereka berdua padam.

"Hei, sebaiknya kita cepat ke bawah. Mereka sedang asyik." Ujar Kisame.

"Yah,, kau benar. Kita harus beritahu Sasori agar kepala Sasuke dibotaki."

Dua orang aneh itu pun segera turun dari tangga dan berlari menuju ruang tengah. Sementara itu.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan terlalu keras."

"Ini sudah pelan-pelan Sakura."

Pemuda raven ini tak habis fikir. Sakura belum menghafal satu pun dan sudah mengeluh kepalanya terasa pusing. Mau tak mau sekarang ia berbaring dengan paha Sasuke sebagai bantal dan pemuda raven itu memijat tulang pelipis Sakura. Merasa keenakkan, mata Sakura pun terasa berat.

"Hei! Jangan tidur dulu! Kau bahkan belum menghafal satu pun Sakura." Sasuke menarik pipi Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terlelap.

"Uhh.. kepalaku sakit." Sakura meringis kecil.

Sasuke membantu Sakura kembali duduk dan mengambil catatan yang sudah ia sediakan.

"Hn, baca saja ini. Aku sudah merangkumnya. Disana juga terdapat cara mudah untukmu menghafal bagian-bagian yang sulit."

Sakura menerima sebuah buku bersampul biru tua itu dan mulai membaca tulisan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang Sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul gadis itu, sambil bertopang dagu di pundak mungil kekasihnya. Posisi ini tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa geli sekaligus berdebar-debar. Tapi, ia membiarkan saja pemuda ini memeluknya sementara ia menghafal catatan Sasuke.

"Akh, ternyata tidak terlalu susah ya? Entah kenapa aku jadi lebih paham setelah mempelajari catatan Sasuke-kun." Gumamnya.

"Sasuke-kun, yang ini bagaimana cara menghafalnya?"

Sasuke mengarahkan onyxnya pada catatan yang dipegang Sakura. He~ ternyata gadis ini belum bisa menghafal urutan jalan masuknya udara ke dalam tubuh. Sasuke membalikkan posisi Sakura sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hn. Perhatikan! Yang pertama, hidung."

CUP

Sasuke mengecup kecil hidung Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Yang keduan, Tenggorokkan."

.

.

Cup!

Sasuke kembali mengecup leher Sakura. "Kau ingat saja, di leher ada Faring dan Laring. Setelah itu Trakea."

"Ngghh.." Sakura mendesah pelan saat Sasuke dengan sengaja mencium lehernya lebih lama.

Lalu,

.

.

.

CUP!

Sasuke mencium tulang selangka Sakura. Ia menatap emerald yang terlihat sayu itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kemudian, bronkus."

.

.

Sasuke kembali menurunkan wajahnya. Tepat di depan dada kenyal gadis itu. Sakura masih menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Hingga, secara tiba-tiba otakknya berteriak keras bahwa ia dalam bahaya.

Cu...

Sedikit lagi, jika saja gadis itu tidak menyadarinya maka Sasuke sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada Sakura.

"Ah, sudah! Cukup! Aku sudah hafal Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya panik.

Sakura menahan kepala Sasuke yang hendak mencium dadanya tersebut. Fyuhh.. untung saja!

Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal. Gadis ini tak habis fikir. Hampir saja. Hampir saja ia kehilangan keperawanan dadanya oleh pemuda mesuk di depannya ini. Sasuke menyeringai dan mengecup kepala Sakura.

"Hn. Jika begini, kau langsung ingatkan?"

Sakura tertunduk malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Meskipun pemuda ini mesum. Tapi, dengan begitu Sakura menjadi cepat hafal dengan lancar. Itulah yang membuat nilai biologinya terangkat secara perlahan semenjak belajar dengan Sasuke.

Malam harinya pun Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih sudah mengajariku hari ini. Semoga, besok ulanganku lancar ya." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn. Semoga berhasil."

"Ta-tapi, aku masih bingung dengan macam penyakit sistem pernafasan Sasuke. Seperti sesak nafas misalnya."

"Hn. Baca saja catatanku. Kau pasti bisa mengerti. Jika belum, hubungi aku kapan pun." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Oyasumi Sasuke-kun. Jaa ne.."

Cup!

Sebelum Sasuke pergi, Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Dan meninggalkan rona merah tipis diwajah stoic Sasuke.

**~~ Biology~~**

Dua hari kemudian, di kamar Sasuke...

"Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun... lihat ini hasil ulanganku!"

Sakura melambaikan sebuah kertas hasil ulangan Biologinya kemarin. Terlihat nilai 95 di sana.

"Hn. Kemajuanmu lumayan pesat. Apa yang membuatmu salah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah.. iya! Itu loh Sasuke-kun. Tentang gangguan saluran pernafasan yang membuat sesak nafas." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke pun mengambil kertas ulangan Sakura. Disana, Sakura menyebutkan penyakit sinusitis, bronkitis dan pleuritis. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas-jelas gangguan saluran pernapasan yang membuat sesak nafas itu adalah asma. Kenapa Sakura malah menjawab peradangan pada saluran pernapasan?

"Hn. Kenapa kau malah menjawab ini?"

"Hehehe.. gomen Sasuke-kun. Tiba-tiba saja aku lupa kalau asma adalah salah satu gangguan saluran pernapasan karena sesak nafas. Habisnya, aku terlalu fokus kepada yang lain. Sehingga yang mudah terabaikan." Sakura menggaruk kepala pink-nya.

"Hn. Lain kali kau harus mendahulukan pertanyaan yang mudah."

"Ah iya, baiklah." Sakura mengangguk patuh.

Melihat gadisnya itu menurut saja apa yang diucapkannya, Sasuke menyeringai. Sasuke segera menyudutkan Sakura di pintu kamarnya. Ia mengurung Sakura diantara kedua lengannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan intens.

"Sa-sasuke-kun~" ujarnya gugup.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mendekatkan hidung mereka. Hingga hangatnya nafas Sasuke terasa jelas di permukaan kulit Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura~" ujarnya menggoda.

Sakura merasa tergelak kaget dengan nada suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Pemuda itu memainkan jemarinya pada kulit halus wajah Sakura. Membelai pipi, hidung, mata, dan berakhir pada permukaan bibirnya. Sakura merasa nafasnya tercekat.

Sasuke memajukan posisinya dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan seperti tadi, seharusnya kau bisa menalar Sakura." Sasuke berbisik dengan nada pelan dan lembut.

"Nghh.. iy-iya. Ma-maaf kalau aku kurang maksimal dalam mengerjakannya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengulum telinga Sakura gadis itu mendesah kecil akibat sentuhan Sasuke dibagian sensitifnya.

Sakura memajukan badannya, hingga tubuhnya benar-benar berdempetan dengan gadis itu. Sasuke merasakan dada Sakura yang menekan dada bidangnya. Ia menarik dagu mungil Sakura agar bisa memandang wajah cantik gadisnya.

"Hn, kau tahu Sakura, Gangguan pernapasan lain yang disebabkan oleh sesak nafas selain asma?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengecup kecil wajah Sakura. Mulai dari dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dan..

"Uh.. a-aku ti-tidak tahu Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya dengan suara yang menggoda.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Gangguan pernapasan yang disebabkan oleh sesak nafas selain Asma adalah..."

.

.

.

.

CUP!

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil gadis itu. Sudah lama ia ingin merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir Sakura. Selama ini, ia hanya bisa menahan nafsunya dan mengecup Sakura sebatas pipi. Tapi, untuk hari ini, Sasuke Uchiha kehilangan semuanya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol akal fikirannya dan membiarkan otaknya melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya sebagai laki-laki normal.

Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya pada Sakura dan menekan tengkuk belakang gadis itu. Sakura sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang memabukkan antara pertemuan bibir mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

Suara decakan saliva pun terdengar saat pemuda raven ini berhasil menerobos pertahanan Sakura dan mengobrak-abrik rongga hangat milik gadisnya. Sakura merasakan bahwa paru-parunya membutuhkan asupan oksigen yang lebih banyak. Maka dari itu, ia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke hingga ciuman panas itu terpaksa harus terlepas dan digantikan oleh benang saliva yang saling menghubung.

"Hah..hah..ha..hah.." Sakura mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong.

Mata emeraldnya terlihat sayu menatap onyx milik Sasuke. Sedangkan wajah gadis itu sendiri sudah merah padam. Sasuke mendekati gadis itu dan membelai pipi Sakura.

"Hn. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" bisiknya menggoda.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan merasakan jemari Sasuke menarik pinggulnya hingga tubuh mereka merapat dan benar-benar tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan dibalas dengan dekapan tangan kekar Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Mereka saling menatap, seperti ada magnet kuat yang saling menyedot atensi mereka untuk menatap satu sama lainnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup kecil permukaan bibir Sakura. "Hn. Aku mencintaimu." Dan dilanjutkan dengan dua bibir yang saling bertaut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada dikamar Sasuke. Mereka sedang belajar bersama melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka. Hingga sang gadis merah muda pun bersuara. "Sasuke-kun, aku tidak hafal tentang urutan pembuahan pada manusia." Mendengarkan kalimat polos Sakura, tentu saja ia menyeringai.

"Hn, ayo kita praktekkan dari awal, SA-KU-CHAN." Ujarnya dan menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style.

"Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku!"

**FIN**

A/N:

Hehehe.. gak perlu banyak bacotan deh. Ini publish terakhir utk sekarang, sebelum hiatus untuk waktu yg tidak ditentukan sampai kapan. Oh iya, kemungkinan fict ini masih ada sambungannya lagi untuk subject mata pelajaran yg berbeda lagi. Dan Ryu gak tahu kapan updatenya. Semoga aja cepat ya...

Yuks..

Sebelum Ryu pergi, Jaa ne.. semoga kalian berhasil. Dan Ryu juga berhasil menghadapi TO besok. Happy SasuSaku Fanday :D

**Review **bagi yang menghargai setiap karya author.

Rabu, 19 Februari 2013 (23.44)

In my best room.


End file.
